neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/Hyper Dimension
Vert, also known as Green Heart, is Leanbox's Console Patron Unit (CPU), and unlike the other CPUs she has no younger siblings. Behind Vert's kind, graceful, and regal demeanor lies a hardcore video game addict. She has grown accustomed to acting as the big sister to all the CPUs due to the fact that she has no siblings of her own. Profile Vert Appearance Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Vert's attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in color, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart Appearance As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Personality Green Heart's personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Blanc falls victim to her teasing the most. Next Green Appearance Personality Relationships Main Article: Vert/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword route to the conquest ending. Once again the goddesses rely on the cursed blade to defeat the Deity of Sin and the alternate solution of trusting Planeptune is once again thrown out of the picture. However, Nepgear refuses to take any of the goddesses' lives no matter what. She destroys the cursed blade. The party and oracles decide to reforge the blade using all the nation's shares. Due to time needed to reforge the sword the four felons revive. Vert assists the party in making short work of all four of them. Vert also assists the party in slaying the Deity of Sin. Nepgear uses her holy reforged sword to slay the Deity of Sin. The graveyard collapses and Gamindustri is saved. The events from the true ending then follows. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Current Vert, Noire and Blanc defeat Neptune in a game by ganging up on her. Afterwards, Histoire decides to lecture them all for being so lazy. Vert and the other goddesses leave before she is able to do so leaving Neptune and Nepgear to take the heat. When Neptune and Nepgear visit Leanbox, it turns out Vert is now playing more games. The Planeptune sisters find it weird that Vert would play games, be forced to leave then play more games. Vert would have been scolded by Chika but she is busy quelling a riot. To the Present! Good Route Vert, Noire and Blanc have the upper hand on Rei Ryghts. However when Neptune and Plutia arrive, the three are defeated. True Route Vert and Blanc have been defeating fake goddesses for hours. However a fake Plutia scares the two. Plutia and the others goddesses arrive defeat the fake. Vert decides to stay back with Blanc to defeat more fakes not wanting to be anywhere near Plutia. However, Vert quickly regrets this, as Peashy calls her "Bert" while the goddesses leave. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the prologue. Once again, Neptune is defeated by the combined efforts of the Vert, Noire and Blanc in a game. However, the games stops working and a dungeon is loaded with Neptune's transformation Purple Heart and the sole characater. Vert wishes she can explore the game and so Nepgear decides to try out her Nepulus Grift. Vert quickly takes the devices, puts it on Neptune's head and sends her into the game. She feels as Neptune is the only character loaded onto the game, she should be the one to explore it. Megadimension Neptunia VII Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Vert's role remains the same as Megadimension Neptunia VII with the addition of VR events. Leanbox's Goddess Vert arrives and happily introduces herself as Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox. Vert notices that despite introducing herself but she believes they already seem to know who she is. Vert asks if that's true. If Yes: Vert confirms that the Player does possess the power of interdimensional interaction. Vert laughs and supposes she is not surprised as upon seeing the Player's face, she feels as if this is not the first time they met. If No: Vert wonders if there is a mistake in her understanding. The older Neptune seemed to explain things quite clearly. Vert laughs and tells the Player it does not matter. They did already contact older Neptune, so Vert thinks the both of them would have a similar relationship. Vert supposes that it is possible that the Player can't speak truthfully for reasons. If so, Vert says she will make sure to be sensitive. Vert admits that this feel strange. Vert playfully asks if the Player feels embarrassed. Vert then asks the Player to forgive her as she has not explained some information that is important to their current situation. Histoire has told her somewhat about the Player's identity and the special role, they have here. She was told that the Player's existence is abnormal and that they hold a unique power to interact with alternate dimensions. Now that the met, Vert has to say that she had a different image of the Player in her head and she is both surprised and relieved. Vert notices that the Player has lovely consoles and that this is the perfect environment for anyone to indulge in the wonderful world of gaming. Vert apologizes as her instincts were kicking in. Vert explains that this embarrassing and assures that this is work-related but whenever she visits someone's rooms, she habitually peruse their gaming setup. Vert understands that this was her first time meeting the Player, but she asks if was rude of her to look through the Player's personal game collection. If Yes: Vert understands moving forward that she will be more sensitive. Even if there are loose wires or a jack of displays, she will not exercise judgement. Still, Vert finds the room nice and tells the Player, she has taken a liking to it. If No: Vert is glad that this is the case. Vert finds this room lovely and would like to collaborate witht the Player to make this the ultimate gaming room. The gate opens and Vert wonders if it is time already. She did happen to drop by suddenly, so Vert supposes that she should be leaving now otherwise she might just overstay her welcome. Vert tells the Player she is taking her leave now. Vert tells the Player that this was a wonderful fist meeting and she hopes they will interact more from now on. Gameplay Main Article: Vert/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Vert/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Vert Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters